Songs in the Key of M Interlude in the Key of J
by Pikajenn
Summary: A series of stories inspired by muisc. A teenaged Ash and Misty come to a decision about their relationship and discover what direction their lives will take.
1. Songs in the Key of M: The Feeling Is Go...

The Feeling Is Gone

**A.N.** My first Pokémon songfic. I read these lyrics and thought it was perfect for something between Ash and Misty. The song is called _The Feeling Is Gone_ by M2M. Let me know if you like it!   


* * *

I stared at the girl in front of me, her aquamarine eyes narrowed at me in accusation. 

_What do I do?_ I stared a moment longer, then brushed my teeth.

I left the bathroom and walked back to my bed. Since Ash had won the Pokémon Leage Competition, things had gotten wierd. He wouldn't admit it, but I knew I was holding Ash back. He returned to Pallet a hero, finally brought Gary down a few notches, and won the respect of Charizard.

I sat on the bed and tucked Togepi under a sheet.

"Briee!" It trilled in its baby-voice.

I knew I could talk to at least one person in this town. "Okay Togepi, I'm gonna tell you something and I don't want you telling anyone. Especially not Pikachu. 'Cause I'm not sure if I'm gonna do it, okay?"

"Briii!"

"Listen to me as I explain this situation.   
Its not like I wanna destroy his reputation."

Togepi waved its little arms, definately not paying attention to my story.

_What had gone wrong between us? A feeling of jealousy?_

"We're still together.   
But we are not moving on." 

Here was Ash, Pokémon Master, fullfilling his life-long dream. Brock had finally gotten a date and things looked pretty steady between him and Suzy. But me...I felt like my life was at a stand-still.

"When we first met it was the perfect combination." 

_Well, nearly. If he hadn't totaled my bike on the day I got it._

"Now when I look at him it fills me with frustration.   
What is a girl to do when she is not having fun?" 

_Not that Pokémon training is supposed to be total fun, it is. But Ash...you've gotten too...Too bold? Too good?_

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I needed to think, to sort things out, but I felt so crowded. Ash was constantly surrounded by young Pokémon trainers who wanted tips and girls who wanted dates. What did I possibly have to offer him? A Psyduck?

CHORUS   
"How can I tell him I have to try?   
There is no easy way of saying goodbye.   
How do I break it?   
Its just no good.   
My heart is telling me that I really should.   
I must be subtle.   
I must be strong.   
The feeling is gone." 

_Flashback, late this morning._

I went looking for Ash, I had something I wanted to talk to him about. "Hey Brock," I called out, spotting him walking down the sidewalk. "Have you seen Ash?"

"Yeah, he's down at the café." He stopped next to me. "Why?"

"No reason really." I hated the abrupt edge to my voice, but it couldn't be helped. "I just need to talk to him."

Brock shrugged. "Sure and when you catch up to him, tell him to try to make it back to his house before noon."

"I'll do that." I waved as we parted ways and made my way to the café. I stepped in and looked around for Ash, my eyes adjusting from the bright sunshine. I saw him in a corner booth..surrounded by girls, at least five of them. All were good looking and around his age. I decided to not let that bother me. After all, wasn't I one of the Cerulean City gym leaders? One of the Sensational Sisters?

I walked up to the counter and ordered an ice cold soda and a sandwich. I took it to an empty booth that was four away from Ash and his groupies. I had my back to them and I listened as I ate. Nothing but psycho-babble from girls desparate to hook a date with a Pokémon League winner.

I had finished my sandwich and was about to get up when I heard rustling behind me. A breeze as the girls walked past, the chiming of the bell above the door as they left.

_Phew, thought they'd never leave!_

I got up, a smile on my face and turned to see....Ash, hooked on every word spoken by a petite blond bimbo. I blinked, _C'mon, Ash, don't listen to her. She doesn't care about you._

I finished my soda and walked up to them. "Hey Ash."

He blinked, looked up in my direction, a blank look on his face. "Oh, hi, uh.."

I glared at him, "Misty."

The bimbo smiled like a Meowth that ate a Pidgey.

"Right. Misty. Did you want something?"

I shook my head, wanting to pound him into oblivion. "No, Brock just wanted to see you before noon." 

Ash smiled, "Brock. Noon. Right."

I turned to leave, got to the door and paused. I looked back to see them gazing into each others eyes and I left.

_End Flashback._

I looked at Togepi, half-asleep, its eyes closing then opening up again. I smiled and continued telling it my tale.

"I think we're in the opposite direction.   
No longer think that we are making a connection.   
I am so unhappy.   
I'd rather be alone." 

I got up and started gathering the few things I had scattered across the room. Lip gloss, hair supplies, cleaner for Togepi's shell. I had some dirty laundry, but I could have that washed in the next town.

"In the beginning it was one special occasion." 

I placed my bag on the floor near the door and got in bed, thinking about when I first met Ash. So young, so full of determination. Perhaps it's time for me to find myself. To make my dream a reality.

  
"Now when I talk to him his mind is on vacation." 

I was sure he'd be okay here with Pikachu, his mom, Brock, the bimbo(s). I would be alone, save for my Pokémon. Maybe Psyduck could be for me, what Pikachu is for Ash....Nah, probably not.

__

CHORUS(2x) 

I fell asleep still dressed in my day clothes, too tired thinking about everything to get changed. I would do it. A few hours of fitfull sleep and I knew I had to do it. Now or never. I got up, put on my backpack and picked up Togepi.

"I want it over all said and done.  
How can I tell him that he isn't the one?" 

I took out a folded envelope, smoothed it out. The letter inside would suffice. I placed it on the kitchen table, remembered the meals we ate there. Togepi stirred in my arms but didn't wake up. Quietly, I crept through the living room.

"I must be subtle." 

"Pika?" a voice called out sleepily.

"I must be strong."

I turned around and saw Pikachu sitting on a chair. It looked at me and rubbed its eyes. 

_Crap._

"Pi, pikachu?"

"I'm sorry, Pikachu," I whispered to it. "I have to do this. I need some space and I don't think Ash needs me anymore."

"The feeling is gone." 

Pikachu shook its head, "Chu! Pikapi...Pika pipika chu pi."

I walked to Pikachu, scratched between its ears. It sighed and leaned into the scratch. "It's not just Ash. I need to follow my dream and I'm not doing that by sitting in Ash's shadow. And he did give me a bike, better than the one I had before." I walked to the door, opened it and stepped onto the porch. 

"Goodbye." 

I closed the door behind me and walked down the walkway and onto the road.

The feeling is gone and so am I. 


	2. Songs in the Key of M: Don't Say You Lov...

## Songs in the Key of M: 

Don't Say You Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Pikachu, or anything Pokémon related. Nintendo and their lawyers do. However this fic is of my own imagination and I'm not making any money off of it. For the storys sake, I took out all of the oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na and if you really wanna see them involved in this fic, then listen to the song while you read it, k?! Just enjoy!!

Just like the last fic, the lyrics are spoken by Misty to whomever she's speaking to. I didn't put this in the last fic, but it should clear some things up.  
Togepi _still_ hasn't evolved and neither has Pikachu.  
Ash-16  
Misty-18

That two year age difference looks stranger than it did with 12/14!

I settled into bed, Togepi already asleep next to me. The rest of my Pokémon were downstairs in the recovery section of the Viridian City Poké Center. They were all okay, just resting after the three day trip from Pallet.

_What would I do next?_ I though to myself as I stared at the ceiling. _My dream was to become the greatest Water Pokémon expert/master. Everyday my every thought, dream, wish, every breath I took was about..._for_ Water Pokémon._

And Ash too... My conscience reminded me.

In the darkness, I flushed. Just thining about him made my stomach twist in knots. What was he doing right now? Thinking about me? Or about his bimbo(s)?

I'd thought Ash had been turning into another Gary Oak, what with all those girls around him, following his every move like a herd of personal cheerleaders. But it was just like I'd thought, all they wanted was a popular, no, a _famous_ boyfriend, a trophy to brag about. They didn't care about him, about Ash, just what he'd accomplished. Brock would've been jealous if not for Suzy.

_Ash..._

I'd called him earlier, hoping and dreading to see his reaction. I just wanted him to know I was okay, right? His reaction wasn't what I'd expected.

_Misty, please come back! I...we need you here!_

Ash! Listen to yourself! You're 16 years old, you need to keep your dream alive and you don't need me to do it for you. I need to persue my own dream now.

I'd been so harsh with him, but it was the only way..right?

_Per what?_

I'd seen his handsome face grow confused and I felt angry.

_Persue Ash!! Following my own dream. Honestly you can be so..._

I love you Misty!

He said it with so much anguish in his voice that I froze and stared at him like Psyduck. His eyes were huge and his lower lip was quivering. Why did I have to use the vidphone? I wanted to reassure him, but then the old memories washed over me and I spoke more harshly than intended.

No,_ Ash. Don't say you love me._ I couldn't help the tear that fell from one traitorous eye. Thankfully Nurse Joy cut in. _You don't even know me._ I hung up on Ash, not exactly promising to call back.

I snuggled under the comforter and closed my eyes, Togepi's steady breathing a comfort against the hardness of reality. As I fell asleep, I remembered what happened before Ash entered my life.

_Flashback..._

"Like, Gawd, Mistay," My older sister Violet snapped her gum. "You gotta check him out!"

"Yah, he's so totally cute!" My other two sisters sighed together.

Ah yes, another day out with the trio from the valley. Not really. I squinted to take another look at him. _I guess he's a little cute._

He had dark brown, wild hair and amber colored eyes. A flashy grin, six pokéballs, and plenty of badges.

Rok Summers, a fifteen year old legend.

I remembered him, he'd battled one of my sisters with such finesse, such flair.

Violet grabbed my hand. "You're gonna meet him!"

"Violet! No!"

_Verse 1_:

Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend   
Yes you did oh

Thankfully, he'd vanished in the crowd before I could be embarassed, er, introduced. 

"Dang," Violet pouted.

"Oh well," I said cheerfully, "Time to go home, right!"

The next day was my fourteenth birthday. The morning dawned brightly, the sunlight streeming in through my window, waking me up. Today was gonna be big, I could just feel it!

I woke up to find three Pokéballs on my bedside nightstand instead of two.

"Huh? What's this?"

As soon as I picked it up, my sisters burst into my room.

"Like, Happy Fourteenth Birthday, little sister!" They sang out.

"Check out your new Pokémon!" Violet grinned at me. They looked at each other smugly. Unease filled me as I stepped out of bed, Pokéball in hand. _Please be a Water Pokémon, but not a Gyarados!_ My room is big, but not that big. "Pokéball go!" I cried out, tossing the red and white ball. It released a red beam of light and flew back into my hand. The red light formed into a....

"Goldeen, goldeen." It cried out in it's echoey voice, flopping around on my bedroom floor.

"Oh! A Goldeen!" I cheered, recalling it. I hugged each of my sisters, one by one. "Thank you!" Relief flooded my tone of voice.

"What? You didn't think we'd get you anything other than a H2O type, didja!"

With visions of Charmanders dancing through my head, I said, "Of course not!"

"Good," Lilly said, taking me by the elbow, "Now as for tonight.."

"What about tonight?" I asked apprehensivly.

The next thing I know we're down at the cinema

So there I was on the night of my fourteenth birthday. My sisters had bought me a new outfit for my first official date. A red tank top with black hip-hugger pants and a comfortable pair of black boots. My waist lenght red hair was in a ponytail. Lilly had put a lot of work into my hair, curling sections of it so that it fell in a cascade of curls, then dusted it with hair glitter.

I glanced over at my date, Rok Summers, but the theater was darkening. The movie he'd picked was the Blair Witch Project, being specially shown for us. We were the only one's in the theater.

We're sitting there, you said you love me  
What's that about?

"What..what are you saying? You love me?" Tingles spread throughout me at the thought of this cute boy crushing on me.

"Yes, I do. I have, ever since I saw you in the Gym the day I battled for my Cascade Badge. I knew there was something special about you." He placed his arm around my shoulders and I leaned in to him, paying little attention to Heather and crew setting up for their first night camping.

Twenty minutes later...

I shrieked when hands punched the tent in at all sides and cowered against Rok's side. I'd seen this movie times before, but it still freaks me out.

"Shh, babe, it's okay. I'm here for you. Your hair is so beautiful." Rok leaned over and kissed me, my first kiss. My lips tingled as he pulled away. I licked my lips and tasted..alcohol. He'd been drinking. I looked at him, but he wasn't looking as coherent as I'd first thought. He played with my hair, curling a long lock around his finger, and kissed it.

Suddenly, I felt frightened and it wasn't from the movie.__

Verse 2:

You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...

"What do you mean, you're not ready yet? Let's not waste time talking, babe, the night is still young.."

"And so am I! And you too, we shouldn't be doing this!"

"Aww, c'mon. I love you, what more do I have to say, to talk to you about, than that?"

I stood up, ignoring Heather's plaintive plea to her friends' parents.

_CHORUS_:

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time

"How much time do you want? I love you, I really, really want you." He stood up too, his arms lightly on my shoulders, "Let's shag, baby!"

I looked at him, utterly horrified and terrified.

Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry

"Trust me, it's not my heart that's in a hurry!" Rok leered at me, taking out one of his pokéballs. I backed away, slowly, the floor sticky beneath my feet.

It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

"Well, I don't wanna get married, to you or anyone. I just want lots and lots of.." He didn't get to finish because I tossed my Sprite at hime. Soda and ice cubes rained down on him and I grabbed my small purse and ran out of the aisle. We were three away from the screen and the room easily held thirty rows, and the room was angled stadium seating like. I ran up the theater, not trusting that the emergency exits at either side of the screen weren't locked by Rok. Why hadn't I taken one of my Pokémon...Staryu, Starmie, even Goldeen.

Suddenly a hand grabbed me by my hair and I screamed as I was tossed to the ground. Rok stood over me, Sprite dripping onto me.

"Let's skip the small talk, Misty. No one in this theater will help you because they all left when the movie started and I see you don't have any of your Pokémon. Very stupid, very."

I didn't wait for him to do anything. I lashed out with my foot right where I knew it would hurt and with the floor being angled, Rok fell backwards, groaning and clutching himself.

I felt around for my purse, Heather screaming obsenities in the background, the black and white flickering, making it difficult to see.....Then I found the thin cord that was the purse strap and I grabbed it.

From down below, I heard Rok yell out, "Go! Thermal!"

I froze, fear making my blood run cold. Thermal was Rok's strongest Pokémon, a highly trained Charizard Rok got from his parents.

_Ohmigawd, that thing's at least at level 78!_ Violet's voice rang in my memory.

With a roar, Thermal appeared in front of Rok. The huge orange lizard looked around, at Rok staggering against the velvet lined wall of the deserted theater, to me. I felt very small and afraid. I knew it looked bad on my part, like I'd beat up Rok, but I decided to talk to it.

"Please, I'm just trying to get out of here, your trainer is drunk and doesn't know what he's doing!"

Thermal rumbled deep in his throat and looked back at Rok with sapphire eyes narrowed. 

"Don't listen to her." He slurred. "She's just playing hard to get. Thermal only listens to me, you joke of a trainer." He stumbled towards the lizard, Thermal's Pokéball in hand. He hiccupped and said, "Flamethrower, Thermal. I w...wwana see a roasty, toasty ice princess." Then he started singing, "Roasty toasty princess, roasty toasty princess.." He laughed, high pitched and I saw an orange glow in Thermal's mouth.

_Oh excretion_, I thought. There was no way I could run, not from Thermal. He was big, plus he could fly. I started to close my eyes from the inevitable, but I saw Thermal turn his head towards Rok and Flamethrow _him_! He just turned an attack against his own trainer! I'd heard of it, but never saw a Pokémon turn on it's trainer in person!

Rok staggered back, his face blackened by the flame. He raised Thermal's Pokéball, "Thermal, return!"

The beam of light shot out to recall Thermal, but the big lizard just ducked from it, snagged the Pokéball in its mouth and knocked out its trainer with a barely restrained flick of its wing.

Thermal rumbled at me in apology for its trainer's behavior, slung Rok over its shoulder and left the theater.

I blinked and slumped into a seat, the stench of singed hair strong in the theater.

With the credits now rolling, I sat there in a daze, twirling a strand of my hair, until Officer Jenny came into the theater room and drove me home.

It was midnight when I got home, turned over to distraught sisters who cooed and coddled me until I shooed them out of my room. I just wanted to be alone.

I looked at my reflection, my hair disheveled, my pants were ripped at the hip-band. I cried, in relief and disappointment. I was mad at myself for believing such a lie from Rok, a lie of quick love.

In a sudden grip of anger I freed my hair from the ponytail holder, red curls tumbling over and around my shoulders. The anger still holding me, I grabbed the thick mass and hacked at it with scissors, slashing it off at the shoulders. I hated it, my crowning glory. I cut and hacked and cut again until my anger dissipated.

Hanks of red curls lay on the floor, on the chair I was sitting in, on my dresser, in my lap. I jumped up, brushing off what I could see, could feel and stumbled into bed, still dressed.

_End Flashback_

Even now, that memory haunts me. I turned over in bed, snuggling against Togepi. It cooed, its face appearing and disappearing, a quick slumber induced smile alighting its face before it settled back into the depths of sleep.

The next morning I got dressed and then collected my Pokémon. All throughout breakfast, I thought of what to tell Ash, how I could talk to him.

Talking. It had saved me that night in the theater. I looked around, Togepi in my arms, pokéballs at my waist and my pack slung over my shoulder. I saw lots of young trainers, some with their starting Pokémon at their sides. Eevee were popular this year. Finally I saw her and quickly made my way to her.

"Nurse Joy," I began, "Can you direct me to a private vidphone?"

She looked surprised by my request and frowned. I quickly explained why and she smiled. "Certainly, follow me." She led me to a back office and said, "Please, take as much time as you need Misty. Do you want me to take Togepi so you can have more privacy?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

She closed the door gently behind her and I could hear Togepi trilling at her. "Someday you'll evolve, Togepi." But back to things at hand.

I took a deep breath, my heart in my throat. _ You can do this Misty. He will understand._

I sat down at the desk, the vidphone in front of me, and dialed the number. A green screen with the Viridian City Poké Center logo appeared as I waited. 

Ash answered, sleep clouded his brown eyes and the whole left side of his face was red. My heart skipped a beat; had he been hurt?

"M..Misty? You're calling so early."

I noticed Pikachus tail peeking into view. "Were you sleeping by the phone?" I asked.

"No, I..." Suddenly Pikachu sat up, rubbing sleep from its eyes. "Pikapi," It said in a slow, threatening way, looking up at its trainer. Then Pikachu looked at me, nodded and said, "Pi. Pikapi pi chu!"

Ash scowled down at Pikachu, shoved it off his lap and was promptly shocked. I chuckled when Ash unsuccessfully tried to brush down his static teased hair.

"Misty, I..." He began, but I interrupted him.

"Ash, I need you." I saw his jaw drop. 

"Gee, Misty, I don't know what to say to that."

I gritted my teeth, "Not like that, Ash." I relaxed and looked at him, so close and yet so far away. "Can you come to Viridian City and take me back to Pallet? I'm at the Poké Center. We need to talk."

"Sure okay," Suddenly a laughing Bulbasaur ran behind Ash, Pikachu tailing it, its cheeks sparking dangerously with electricity. Pikachu held a busted, nearly empty plastic bottle of ketchup. Ash stood up, "Pikachu! Bulbasaur! Not in the house!" Mr. Mime ran after the two with a broom. "I gotta get Pikachu before something happens. I'll be there later tonight!" 

The vidphone link broke and the moniter went black, my reflection in its matte finish a blur of red, yellow and blue. 

I didn't do much at all while I waited for Ash. I went shopping, played with Togepi and Psyduck, and let my other Pokémon swim in a Water Pokémon Pool at the Poké Center

I kept checking back at the Poké Center, but he still hadn't arrived. Around five-thirty, I stopped back for dinner and took it up to my room. I'd left instructions with Nurse Joy's Chancey.

_If Ash Ketchum stops in, will you send someone to my room?_ The Chancey had nodded, "Chancey!"

I sat down to my dinner, Psyduck and Togepi eating Pokéchow beside me. _It's not like the old days._ I thought sadly.

"Psy yi yi." Psyduck agreed.

It was around 6:15 when we finished with dinner and as Psyduck and Togepi practiced small, non-destructive moves, I thought of what to say to Ash. 

_Verse 3_:

Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby...  
Baby don't say love me, baby  
Give me some time...

I started to fall asleep towards the end of what I was gonna say to Ash, my thoughts a sleepy and scattered, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Psy?" I heard, but I was up and flying to the door, passing the waddling Psyduck. "Psy yi." I heard it say, but I ignored it and threw open the door. Standing there was Ash, scruffy old League hat on, jeans and a black shirt. I just threw my arms around him, holding and hugging him tight to me, inhaling the reassuring smell of his black leather League coat.

"I'm so sorry Ash." I sobbed, I was so wrong about him. Ash never pushed me into anything, it was all at our own pace. I was so wrong about everything.

I felt his arms hold me tight, "Shh, Misty, it's gonna be okay. Geeze, you were only gone three days." But he stood there and let me just hold him.

* * *

PikaJenn's Final Thought

Uh, not really, more of "I've always wanted to say that!" Seriously though, there will be two more of Pikajenn's Song Fics. I don't want to give anything away, but at least one won't be from Misty's P.O.V. 


	3. Songs in the Key of M: Crazy For This Gi...

## 

Songs in the Key of M: Crazy For This Girl

  


Authors Note:

This song is by Evan & Jaron and as soon as I heard it on the radio, I knew I had to make a fic about it. I am taking great liberties with mentioning vehicles and I say liberties because I think that only Office Jennies have vehicles at all, with the exception of Team Rocket's occasional truck or whatever. But I'm not sure so, bear with me!

I'm still working on the formatting, I know my last one was a little confusing with where the lyrics began/ended and where the fic took up/left off, so HOPEFULLY the color formatting will work this time. If it does, the lyrics will be in blue and if not, the lyrics will be **bolded**, so we'll see what happens.

**Though usually the lyrics are what the main character is saying to someone else, in this fic it's what the main character is thinking.**

Heeere we go!

* * *

When I woke up that morning to find Misty gone, the only thing left behind a short note and a babbling Pikachu, I was crushed. I'd read it and then felt guilty.

The first time she called, I was relieved. I didn't give her much of a chance to explain, I just blurted out how much I loved her. I just wanted her to come back. Back to Pallet, back to me. When she hung up on me, I wasn't discouraged, just concerned. I trained intensely with my Pokémon for three solid days, training each of them. I'd fallen asleep each night by the phone, hoping Misty would call.

When she did call the fourth day she'd been gone, I woke up by the vidphone, Pikachu asleep on my lap. Okay, I'd fallen asleep _on_ the keyboard, and had keyboard marks all over my face. Misty was concerned that I'd gotten hurt.

We talked, sort of. I wanted to seriously endanger Bulbasaur and Pikachu when they ran behind me. _I_ had to hang up on Misty that time.

I'd borrowed my mom's new Jeep Wrangler to go get Misty. I would've just asked Charizard, but I pissed him off with some pointless training against one of my weaker Tauros. Pointless to Charizard anyway.

I got to Viridian City later that evening, near 6:30, parked outside the Poké Center and walked in. A Chansey was the first "person" to see me and it took me directly to Nurse Joy. Obviously, Misty had talked to Nurse Joy ealier, since she told me what room Misty was spending the night in. My room was to be directly across the hall.

I was more nervous to see Misty than excited. Worried that she'd just yell or hit me or say "Go away!". So when she threw the door open and practically strangled me with her hug, I didn't know what to expect. When she started crying into my shoulder and all I could do was hug her back, I knew we had to talk.

And talk we did, until 11 that night when Nurse Joy's Chansey knocked on the door and politely told me to go to my own room. I hugged Misty and kissed her chastely on her forehead. She smiled up at me and whispered, "Good night, Ash."

I didn't think I could sleep at all that night, but I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. It was a rather dreamless sleep, visions of a crying Misty darting through my mind, and it was a rather harsh awakening when Chansey shook me out of dreamland.

It was around 8:30 when we stopped at a nearby café for some breakfast. I think she ate more than I did.

After I paid for the meals, we walked out into the morning sunshine towards the Jeep. It was a soft-top, but the top was up and morning dew was still on the canvase surface. I held the door open for Misty, Togepi still asleep in her arms, and she smiled at me as I closed the door for her. As I stepped around the Jeep, I thought about how quiet she'd been since I saw her last. What happened to her to make her so quiet? I got in, started the Jeep and drove us out of Viridian City and onto Route One towards Pallet. It would take a few hours to get there, plenty of time to talk.

"You mind if I roll down the window?" She asked, breaking the silence of the Jeep.

I shook my head, watching her from the corner of my eye.

**She rolls the window down**

"Thank you, Ash, for coming to get me." She yawned, adjusting her seat belt. "I guess I acted too hastily, leaving so soon."

A car whizzed by, a little fast for the chagrined looking Officer Jenny that sped after it.****

And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by

_She tries to look so tough to everyone._

**And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind**

"You wanna talk about what happened?"

"About what?" she asked, looking at me.

**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly**

"About whatever happened to you to make you leave Pallet..."

**But she don't know how I feel**

"...and whatever happened to make you cry."

**And as she carries on without a doubt**

"Oh, come on, Ash. I was just mad at all the attention you were getting. Mr. Big Time Pokémon Master!" She smiled brightly, her glorious red hair being ruffled by the open window. "There's nothing more to it than that."****

I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

I sighed softly, knowing she was lying. Whenever she smiled that falsely, I knew something was up. A few minutes passed by and when I looked over at her I saw she'd fallen asleep, her head leaning against the window frame. I stiffled a chuckle and I shut the window carefully. Thankfully this Jeep had power windows.

As I drove, I thought of the past, our past. One memory stood out from all the others. The night I'd lost my first League match against my friend Richie.

**She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down**

_It's okay, Ash, there'll be other matches. Other Indigo Plateau League Competitions. Someday you'll face the Elite._****

And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

And I had faced the Elite and won, but what did I know about her and her fears? Did I really know her? Was what I knew about her, what she was about?

**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl**

_The night was quiet, a few chirping insects the only noise around. It was so late at night and I knew that I should be sleeping, but I couldn't. Not after such a defeat, in front of so many people._

I'd gotten out of bed, got dressed in the same clothes I'd lost to Richie in earlier that day. If only I knew then what I knew now.

I wandered around outside, for once without Pikachu by my side, down to the stadium. The stadium I'd lost at. I wandered inside and sat down on one of the built-in benches. It was around the middle of the stadium, I could see the field below, the standard battle layout and I just stared at it. The Flame of Moltres still burned brightly to the right of me, as there would still be matches tomorrow.

I didn't hear her come up beside me, but I felt her presense.

"You forgot this," she whispered, her voice still echoing slightly in the still air. She held my League hat in one hand. I took it silently and held it in front of me. Though the Flame burned noiselessly, it cast shadows that jumped and danced around us.

"What does it matter anymore?" I tossed the cap in the air, caught it in one hand. I slumped forward, letting the cap trail on the ground.

**Right now** __

"It matters, Ash! It matters to Pikachu, to you, to all of Pallet." She cried out angrily, her eyes blazing. Misty sighed and I saw her lower lip tremble slightly, "And it matters to me." The flickering shadows of the Flame made it look as if a battle were going on below, a battle to match the one in my heart.

Suddenly Misty grabbed my face between both of her hands, twisting me around to face her directly.

**Face to face**

_ Her eyes sparkled with restrained tears. "It matters this much." And she kissed me on the lips, a quick, innocent kiss. She broke the kiss, standing up suddenly. "If you don't know how important this is, how important you are, then...I don't know!" She ran out of the stadium, her pounding footsteps echoing behind her._

When they faded, I sat back and placed my dusty, battered League hat on my head. I stood up and looked to the Flame and grinned. "I'll be back and my Pokémon will be stronger than ever and I will beat the Elite."

**All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you**

_I thought about Misty, one minute she's ready to kill me and the next, she kisses me. "Misty, you are such a puzzle."_

**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
**

When we got to my house it was late in the afternoon. At the sound of the Jeeps engine pulling up to the house, Pikachu ran out of the house and jumped onto the hood of the Jeep. Very, very Pissed looking.

"Pikapi! Pikachu!?" Pikachu scowled at me, electricity sparking from its cheeks.  
_"Ash! How could you leave me like that!?"_

"It's not his fault, Pikachu. I told him not to tell anyone." Misty said as she got out of the Jeep.

_That would be an untruth, Misty._ I thought to her. Actually, I'd left without telling Pikachu, I was just so worried about Misty that I left Pikachu to Tackling Bulbasaur. I'd told my mom, so she wouldn't worry.

Misty put a squirming Togepi on the ground and stood up as Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Togepi talked to each other. I leaned against the Jeep and smiled at the picture before me. Togepi riding on Bulbasaur and Misty walking beside them. I sighed in contentment and then yelped as Pikachu Thundershocked me.

"Pikachu!!" I cried out, tingling everywhere from the attack. "What was that for?"

"Pipipi pikachu. Pi!!" Pikachu smirked.  
_"Togepi asked nicely. And I said yes!!"_

I chased after Pikachu, "You dirty rat!" I shouted out, completely unaware of Misty watching me with a huge, content smile on her face.****

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  


* * *

  
Author's Note: 

Phew, another one out. I hope no one gets too lost or anything with the formatting. Again, if you like it or don't, please review, 'cause I like mail.


	4. Interlude in the Key of J: Making My Way

  


# Interlude in the Key of J: Making My Way

**Authors Note: This is not, in any way, an epiloge, prologue, or any kind of log from Dragoness' fics, one of which is brilliantly titled "Making My Way". So don't confuse it all up okay!**

As in the songfics I've put up before, the lyrics will be bolded for ease of knowing what goes where. The lyrics are what she's thinking.

This is my first Rocket-fic and it's all from Jessie's P.O.V. So please, go easy with me 'cause I don't usually write Rocket Fics. If you see that I've written something that no Rocket would say, let me know.

The song is called Makin' My Way (Any Way That I Can) by Billie and it's track 12 from the Pokémon: The First Movie Soundtrack

* * *

I stalked down the hall from Giovanni's office, my boots silent on the tile floor. I was lightheaded from the confrontation I just had with my Boss, I had so badly wanted to tell him, _That's it!! I quit Team Rocket._ But I hadn't and now it was time for things to change.

**Nothing's gonna stop me this time**

__

Not you, Giovanni

**Nothing's gonna stop me this time**

_Not the Twerps_

**Nothing's gonna stop me this time**

_And not even you, James_

**Been on the loosing side  
This time I'll turn the tide  
This time I won't give up!  
No baby!  
**

I nodded to the door guard on my way out of the building, to the waiting black Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo and climbed in. I started it up and looked, just looked, at the building for a moment. James and Meowth were still there, waiting for me, in the café inside. I'd left them there, promising to return, but I wasn't gonna be there.

Meowth's plans had failed too many times, too many humiliating defeats. I was amazed, and relieved, that the Boss hadn't fired us all by now. After six years of blundered attempts to get that Twerps' Pikachu...

I sighed as I backed the Jeep out of the spot and down the driveway. 

_If you want something done right, Jess, you gotta do it yourself._

**This time I'm in control  
I want the whole world to know  
Ain't nothing to slow me down this time**

As I drove down the road towards Pewter, I though of the last thing the Boss said to me. 

_I have faith in you, Jessica. I know that alone, you can accomplish this one, simple task. Get me the Pikachu. That's it._

**This weird faith is on my side  
And I've giving all I've got  
Count every step straight to the top  
**

A few days later I was in Lavender Town, stashing the Jeep with a Team Rocket contact there. I would get a nights rest and then make my way towards the Rock Tunnel. I was told by my contact here that the Twerp was training his Pikachu against some strong level Rock Pokémon there. A perfect place for an ambush.

I was in the middle of getting together my Pokémon, Electric Pokémon "Radar" Locator and other things, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called out, arranging my pack.

Lilia came in, her purple eyes hooded and cold. "James is on the vidphone for you. Says it's urgent."

I stiffled a groan, "Took him long enough to find me." I got up anyway and followed her downstairs. She left me alone to talk to James. I sat down before the vidphone and hit the Enter key. James' worried face appeared and his expression sent a twinge of guilt through me.

"Jessie! I was so worried about you! Why did you leave us?" His tone was whiney and it reinforced what I had to say to him.

"I left you," I began in a clip, cold tone. "Because the Boss sent me on a special mission. One I have to do _alone_."

"But you need us! You need _me_. I thought we were a team, Jess." His eyes grew big and teary, "I though...though we had something special between us."

Deep inside, I was screaming, _We do! We are a team, we are special, just you and me!_

"Oh, you thought so? How sweet. You're wrong though. I _will_ finish this assignment and I _will_ do it without you and Meowth to screw it up. This time, no one blasts off." I hung up on him and went back to my room.

_Chorus_**:**

And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it!  
And if the mountains too high, that won't stop this dream of mine!  
I'm on my way, I've got a plan!  
I'm making my way any way that I can!  


All night long, I dreamed that I made it, past rivers wide and mountains high. I was celebrated far and wide as the greatest member of Team Rocket. In my dreams, I defeated Team Twerp and I was gonna make that dream come true. Not just for Team Rocket or myself, but for Meowth and...James.

The next morning I stood outside of the Rock Tunnel, Strong Repel activated, backpack on, and borrowed Jigglypuff at my side. It had taken more than a few strong words from Lilia to get her Jigglypuff, Puff Jiggly, to answer to my commands, but in the end we had a slight understanding going on.

"Ready, Puff? I'll need you to use Flash once we're inside." I looked down at the Balloon Pokémon and it looked up at me with bright green eyes.

"Puff," it said and led me inside, lighting the way without complaint. Lilia must've promised it rare candy or something. I took out the Radar device and turned it on, putting an earpiece in my left ear. It pinged gently as we walked, the more frequently the pings, the closer we were getting. I saw a few Rock Pokémon as we walked through the twisting tunnels. Zubat roosted above and I walked quickly; those flying rats were no better than Rattata with wings. The pinging of the Radar drew me back to the past, memories of failures replaying in my mind.

**So many times I've played  
In someone else's game**

_Bad human, bad, bad human! This from Meowth as he scratched us into submission._

Digging holes that we either stumbled into ourselves or that Team Twerp got out of.

Stealing that kids badges and then me stealing them from James and Meowth.

As always, being thrown, spun, kicked, Thunderbolted, Flamethrowed, Gusted, or blasted off again.

**This time the game has changed  
Oh baby!**  


I heard voices up ahead and noticed the pinging wasn't the result of us being blasted off, but the Radar locating an Electric Pokémon! I felt something tugging my jacket and looked down.

"Jiggly?"

"So you're ready then?" I whispered and crouched down next to it. It nodded and I smiled. "Good, here's what we're going to do."

**This time I make the rules  
I won't be nobodies fool!  
Ain't no one can hold me down this time  
This one's gonna be mine!**

We came around a bend, peeked around a boulder, and saw the Twerp and his Pikachu, battling against a Graveler. The little yellow rat looked tired as it powered up for another attack.

The thing looked postively tuckered out and it obeyed the Twerp's order of a Thunderpunch attack. The Graveler flinched and Pikachu Quick Attacked it. The Graveler roared and Pikachu stepped back, not fully dodging a Tackle attack from the Graveler and Pikachu was slammed into a boulder. It got up at the Twerps' urgings and Thunderpunched it again. This time, Graveler was down. From a high corner in the back, not on my side, a red beam of light engulfed the fainted Graveler. 

I frowned. That could only mean that the older Twerp, Brock wasn't it? He must be helping the Twerp in training Pikachu. This was going to take all of my cunning skills.

"Ready Puff Jiggly?" I whispered. 

It nodded and stepped out into full view.

Immediate response!

"Huh? What's a Jigglypuff doing here?" The Twerp asked. 

**There's a brand new strength I've found!  
Ain't looking back! Ain't backing up!**

Puff Jiggly gave them no time to react as it launched into a hard Sing attack. I watched as they dropped to the ground one by one, first the Twerp, then Pikachu and finally Brock. The eldest Twerp had been on a ledge high above the two and he fell asleep, half over the edge. I wasn't worried about him though. I took out the ear plugs and ran over to Pikachu, stashed it in an Electric-proof box and made my way out of the tunnel, Puff Jiggly behind me. We had to dodge several sleeping Pokémon and finally made our way out.

I could only stare down at the box in my hands, containing the sleeping Pikachu. My whole body was tingling with energy, the feeling of success a powerful euphoria throughout my entire being. I'd caught Pikachu!!!!! Resisting the urge to strike a Twerp pose, I made my way quickly down the hill to Lilia's place

* * *

_Repeat Chorus x2_

"Are you going to take it to the Pokémon Center?"

I made a face at Lilia. "Of course not! Do you think I want to be caught by Nurse Joy?" I'd been back for all of five minutes before an alarm had been set off. The Twerp must've had some sort of device on the rat. Once we had been nearing Lavender Town, I began hearing a dull dinging noise, a sound that repeated every ten seconds.

"Pika Pi!!" The rat whined from within its box. It had been calling out the same phrase every so often. I guess that's the name it calls the Twerp. 

"You'd better get going, Jessie," Lilia smirked as she peeked out the bedroom window. "I think I can see him coming this way."

My guess was that it wasn't James she was talking about. "Where's the Jeep?"

"Duh, where you left it. I filled the gas tank too, so it's all ready for you..."

I ran off with Pikachu, calling out a "Thank you!" as I ran. I'd just made it to the carport behind the house when I heard an angry voice.

"Jessie!!"

My hand froze, the door to the Jeep open, and turned around to see the Twerp and the older Twerp.

"Give back Pikachu!"

"Why should I? I caught it fair and square."

"You _stole_ it, Jessie." Brock said.

"Stole, caught, what's the difference?"

"It'll make a big difference to Officer Jenny once she gets here." Ash retorted.

I looked up at Lilia's house and realized I'd get no help from her. I sighed and put Pikachu in the front passengers seat of the Jeep. There'd been no response from it, but I knew there was plenty of oxygen in there.

**This time around, I'll stand my ground I'll live my dream!   
I realize the power lays deep in me!  
(Nothing's gonna stop me this time! I'm on my way!)**  


I stared at the twerp, I could see him gritting his teeth, reaching for a Pokéball. I wasn't going to stick around and find out _who's_ Pokéball it was. I jumped into the waiting Jeep and floored it out of there. Wind whipped through the open windows, snapping my red hair around like a banner. I could hear cries of dismay and I saw a red flare of light.

A quick peek into the rearview mirror and I could see...nothing. A sudden dark shadow, then a quick blast of fire right in the road ahead of me. I swerved to avoid it, nearly hitting a row of bushes and the shower of dirt that followed.

_Charizard! That damn lizard finally started to obey him. Of all the rotten luck._

**Been on the loosing side  
This time I'll turn the tide**

I avoided blast after blast. When the Charizard stopped, I had just enough time to throw the decoy box out the open window. Just as I'd planned, the lizard dove down for it, landing on the ground next to it. To my surprise, the Twerp dropped to the ground, he'd been on that things back the whole time!

I saw in the rearview mirror that my little trick had only bought me a little bit of time. He'd found out that the box was empty and had lept back on the lizards' back.

I frowned and put the petal to the metal, the Jeep leaping forward. Faster and faster, I strove to drive faster than that lizard could fly.

**This time I won't give up  
I want the whole world to know**

The Jeep crested a hill top, we were just outside of Celadon City, and the Jeep was airborne for a second, then slammed down roughly, causing Pikachu to cry out in alarm. For the first time, it tried an attack, all in vane because the box was electric proof.

We sped through Celadon, barely avoiding pedestrians and nearly hitting a Jenny waiting with an Arcanine and several other police officers.

I sped past them, miraculously avoiding a Fire Blast attack from the huge dog which slammed into a large tree.

**Ain't nothing to slow me down this time!  
This weird faith is on my side!**

_You can do it Jessica._

**And I've giving all I've got  
Yeah**

Then I was out of Celadon, still speeding, faster and faster, my speeds topping 110 m.p.h. Racing towards another hill... 

**Count every step straight to the top!**  


I reached the crest of the hill, the Jeep lurching over it just like the last one, and the first thing I saw was the Twerp and his Charizard standing next to each other in the middle of the road. There was no where for me to go, with trees on either side of the road and time seemed to slow down.

**Repeat Chorus x2  
**

(I'm on my way)I'll get through it!

Pikachu was screaming from inside the box.

**(I'm on my way)**

I slammed through a gap between two trees, smashing through the bushes that were in my way.

**(I'm on my way)Stop this feeling of mine!**

But I lost control, I was going too fast. I tried to hit the brakes, but they weren't responding, I had no brakes! I remembered Lilia's smirking face, she must have done something to them.

**(I'm on my way)I've got a plan!**

I fought for control of the Jeep, swerving around some trees, heading for a clearing. I'd let the Jeep slow down and then have Arbok fight for me. I risked a quick glance in the rearview mirror, the Twerp was freaking out, running after us. I laughed at him, turned my attention back ahead of me, and screamed when I saw a thick barrelled tree right in front of me.

**(I'm on my way)**

I jerked the wheel hard to the left, towards a clear section of the forest, Pikachu's shrieks harsh on my ears, and lost control of the Jeep.

**Any way that I can!**

_If I can't have it, no one will,_ I thought grimly, wishing I'd had a chance to see James one last time.

There was no screeching of tires, only the thud of metal against wood, the breaking of glass, and the sound of liquid falling on the ground.

I lost consciousness the moment the Jeep hit, my last thoughts of finally winning one war with the Twerp. __

I'm on my way! 

I heard heavy footsteps, the sound of someone picking up something, then the Twerps' voice, "Hang on, Pikachu. I've got you."__

I'm on my way! 

"We've gotta move, Charizard. This thing might blow up."__

I'm on my way! 

I groaned, feeling coming back to me and heard a small _whump_ from the front of the Jeep. I forced my eyes open and saw dancing stars, eveything spinning. I blinked and sat up, my head had been on the steering wheel. I looked to the left, saw the Twerp put Pikachu on the lizards back, starting to get up as well.

_He wouldn't leave me? He wouldn't leave someone like this?_

"Help me!" I choked out, hating to call out for help, but I couldn't move, I was stuck.

I saw him hesitate. "Let's go, Charizard." But the lizard snorted, shook its head.

"Pika pi, pika." Pikachu said weakly.

"Whaaa? You want me to help her?"

Charizard shook the two off in answer and the Twerp walked over to me with a scowl. "You know I wouldn't help you if they didn't ask me to." He gripped the door handle, pulled on it, and frowned. "It's stuck." He pulled some more to no avail. Black smoke began seeping from under the hood.

My eyes widened at the sight and I tugged at my seatbelt, but it had been jammed from the force of the crash. "It won't come off! Get me out of here!" It got hot suddenly, by my feet and I saw smoke come from under the dashboard. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I coudn't feel my legs. I screamed and yanked at the seatbelt.

"Charizard, come here!" The lizard was suddenly there, large and orange, like a living flame. "Bite through the seatbelt!"

The huge, slender head ducked through the window and I shrinked away from it. The sharp teeth snapped through the seatbelt as if it were a potato chip. It ducked lower and bit through the lap belt as well. I was free!

"Come on, slide through the window!"

"I can't!" I cried out, "I can't feel my legs, I don't know what's wrong!"

The twerp froze, the sound of the fire became apparant from beneath the hood. "We have to get you out of there." He paused. "Charizard, help me pull her out of there, carefully." Somehow, they managed to get me out of the Jeep, carrying me away from it, onto the impromptu "road" I'd made. We'd just gotten slightly up the hill when it exploded. Charizard threw up its wings, shielding us from the debris that rained down around us.

I looked up at the Twerp who was looking down at the burning wreckage of the Jeep. He'd grown up from the last time I'd seen him, a half a year ago. Had I really ever seen him? Seen him for the person he was and not just as a source for attempted theivery?

Suddenly, a group of five people in grey outfits slunk out of the trees behind us, the black R on their shirts stood out like a threat. 

The Greys.

"You'd better go now, Twerp," I said, my voice husky from the smoke.

"Huh?" He hadn't noticed the newcomers, but saw them now. "Are they here for you?"

"Yeah, they'll...take care of me." I looked up at him, my eyes suddenly tear-filled. "Come here.." I had a precious few seconds to deliver my message and I whispered it in my enemy's ear.

He stood back up, his brown eyes confused, but he lept up onto Charizard's back, Pikachu in his arms.

"Goodbye...Ashura!" I called out, a moment before the Rockets in Grey took me away.

* * *

Author's Post-It Note:

My first Rocket fic, like I said all the way at the beginning of this fic. Didja like it?

If something didn't make sense to you in this fic, press 1 now.   
If you don't like the fic, press 2 now.   
If you want to flame this fic, press 0 now and an operator will assist you shortly.

That's all folks!!

  



	5. Interlude in the Key of J: If You're Gon...

# **Interlude in the Key of J - If You're Gone**

  
Author's Note: This song is called _If You're Gone_ by **Matchbox 20**.

  
When I first heard it, I was thinking of a songfic between Charizard and Ash. Not like that!!! But as if Ash were thinking after Charizard left, 'cause Charizard was sick of Ash or something like that. But I couldn't think of how Ash would be saying, "Baby you need to come home" to a giant, flying orange lizard. Soooo, from the depths of my mind came another Jessie and James fic.

I hope you like it. Again, If You're Gone by Matchbox 20.

* * *

  
I surveyed the scene below me. In the second sub-level gym of Team Rocket Headquarters, white Rockets trained intensely, a few even trained directly against their own Pokémon. After a few minutes, I left the observation window, loosing interest.

I returned to my room one floor above the gym. The walls were bare, a sterile white, only one twin sized bed, one dresser, and one nightstand. A small closet on the wall opposite the door. There were no windows. This had been my hideaway when I first joined Team Rocket, untill I met Jessie.

_Jessie_

**I think you're already gone.**

It had been two months since she'd vanished. I hadn't been sleeping well and my eating habits had dropped so dramatically that I'd been put under close observation. I hadn't been out on a mission in two weeks; that last mission had been a huge blunder.

**I think I'm finally scared now**

My throat caught at the sight of the framed picture of her.

_Jessie_...

**You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong**

_I _ will_ do it without you_...

I sat down on the bed, holding the picture and I thought back to the day she left.

_Begin Flashback..._

The café had been noisey, Rockets in white, black, or in civilian attire were bustling everywhere. With Meowth and two others being the exception, Pokémon were not permitted to be out of their Pokéballs while in the café.

"Where's Jessie? She should be back by now, y'know." Meowth looked up at me, away from his lunch.

I sat back in my seat and looked at her untouched salad, at the lettuce sitting in pools of Italian Dressing. I sighed, a nagging feeling in my stomach.

We'd been interrupted by a Grey, of all Rockets, almost an hour ago and she hadn't been back since. She hadn't looked surprised at the sight of the Grey, almost as if she'd been expecting him to come for her.

An hour later and the nagging feeling turned into a full fledged alarm. The café had quieted down, Jessie's salad long gone, and I was worried, my stomach twisting in knots.

No meeting with the Boss had _ever_ taken this long and...

"You think she left us?" Meowth said snidely.

"Enough! Why don't you shut your Meowth for once?"

Meowth glared at me. "Maybe I'll just go lookin' for her, huh Jamie? At least one of us'll be doin' somethin'." He stalked off, snatching a dessert from the moving cart as he left.

I just glared at his retreating back, unable to shout at him, and I picked up my mocha latte, my hands trembling. _What if she did leave?_

**I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door**

I tried thinking of reasons, explainations to what was keeping her from coming back to us. We had just had a meeting with the Boss after our latest blunder at catching Pikachu, so it couldn't us being in trouble. Yet the Grey Rocket, so sleek and stealthy, that took Jessie to meet with the Boss...Why a Grey?

**I thought this place was an empire**

I had my latte refilled, drinking it all down, the hot liquid calming me, soothing my nerves, making it easier to think.

**But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure**

I had stayed in the café for so long, that I'd been escorted back to my room. It was an all-night café sure, but there was this irritating loitering rule that I'd inadvertantly broken in my wait for Jessie's return. I didn't sleep much that night.

A few days later, I bumped into Violetta, one of the first people I'd known at Team Rocket. She looked up at me with light purple eyes, her long, wavey hair nearly the same shade, and she smiled. "Hello James," she said, her voice clear and light. "How are you?"

I grimaced, "Not well, I can't find my partner."

Violetta tossed a Pokéball in the air, juggling it. "What if I told you I knew where she was?"

I snatched the ball out of the air, "I'd tell you to tell me."

Violetta looked up at me and smiled.

Five mintues later, I was racing down the tiled hallway, darting past fellow Rockets and lab assistants, I had to get to the VidPhone Center. I was running so fast that I skidded past the open door to the Center. I walked into the Center and up to the counter. The green haired woman smiled at me. "Yes, how may I help you?" She looked like a green haired Joy.

"Uh, I need to make a call to my partner Jessie in Lavender Town. She's at the contact point, if that helps.."

"Of course it does!" She stepped from behind the counter, leading me to a VidPhone. She swiped a card through a slot on the side of the Phone, smiled, and left me to talk.

Personally, I think Violetta knew something was up, she could've sought me out sooner, but I waited for the call to go through.

Her sister Lilia answered and I repressed a shudder when I saw her. Many men would love to date her, let alone get a chance to talk to her, but all I saw was a cold-blooded person. Her deep purple eyes were hooded, as if she were half asleep, but I knew that wasn't the case. Her trademark waist-length purple hair was sleek and she smiled, a smile that never reached her eyes. "Hello James. Would you like to talk to Jessie? She hasn't left yet."

"Yes, I would like to talk to her." I said calmly, but on the inside, I was screaming, _She's been missing for days with no word on her safety, what do you think, you idiot!!_

"One moment," she got up, the screen fading to green with the VidPhone logo appearing. My stomach tied into knots and I felt a bit lightheaded. _Jessie, please be okay. Please come back..._

A few minutes passed before she got on the Phone and when the green screen vanished and was replaced with Jessie's face, I sighed and the first words out of my mouth were, "Jessie! I was so worried about you! Why did you leave us?" Instantly, I regretted the whiney tone in my voice.

She frowned and I knew I'd said the wrong thing. "I left you because the Boss sent me on a special mission. One I have to do _alone_." Her tone was cold and curt.

**I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing  
**

"But you need us! You need _me_. I thought we were a team, Jess." I was desparate and I would say anything to get to her, to get her to come back. I felt tears of fear come to my eyes. "I though...though we had something special between us."

I saw her beautiful sapphire eyes flash, an emotion passed over her face and I thought for an instant that I'd reached her, but I was wrong.

"Oh, you thought so? How sweet. You're wrong though. I _will_ finish this assignment and I _will_ do it without you and Meowth to screw it up. This time, no one blasts off."

With that she stood up, hanging up on me and all I was left with was a green screen to stare at in surprise. 

No. Jessie. You can't do this. 

I sat there for a moment longer and stood up, leaving the Center.

_End Flashback_

I was laying on my bed, it was late or early, depending on how you saw it. 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep, thoughts were running through my mind.

Maybe I should just leave Team Rocket. Perhaps it was time for me to go home. Jessie was my whole reason for being in Team Rocket, I just wanted to see her dreams come true. I just wanted to make her happy. Seeing Jessie happy made me happy and now I couldn't see her.

**If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move**

The next day found me in the gym, training Victrebell. For once it hadn't attacked me on leaving it's Pokéball. I'd been training with it for weeks after Jessie vanished and I'd trained hard. Wheezing was not a problem with me, it obeyed me. Victrebell, however, acted more like the Twerps Charizard had. I wonder how he got that lizard to obey him?

We were facing off against a Charmeleon and we were winning.

"Victrebell, Razor Leaf attack!"

The opposing Rocket snapped at it's Pokémon. "Ember now!"

The leaves sliced through the Ember as if it didn't exist and the Charmeleon couldn't avoid it. It fainted soon after and Victrebell shrieked in its victory.

I shook hands with the opposing Rocket, recalled Victrebell and left the gym.

For some reason, I kept bumping into Violetta. "Hi James! Will you have coffee with me in the café?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so, I have things to do." I turned from her, walked away.

She ran after me, placing a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "It's about Jessie!"

**If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you**

Twenty minutes later, Violetta and I were sitting in the half crowded café at a small table with an umbrella, in the back corner of the room. I hadn't been here since Jessie disappeared. Violetta sipped on a cappachino and I had another mocha latte.

"What about Jessie?"

She sipped her drink, put the cup down and looked up at me. "We need to be both quiet and carefull about this, James, and I emphasise on quiet. What I am about to tell you might be shocking. Can I have your word that you will be quiet? The walls have ears." She stared at me, her light purple eyes piercing.

I nodded, fear in my throat, "I promise."

"Jessie is in a private Rocket facility in Cinnibar. She has been recovering from wounds sustained in a vehicular accident two months ago."

I slumped in my seat, stunned.

"You know of the Ketchum kid, right?"

"Of course I do, who do you think we've been trying to steal a Pikachu from for the last six years? What of him?"

Violetta took another sip, "He's the reason Jessie crashed."

"What?!"

"Mm-hmm, after Jessie caught his Pikachu in the Rock Tunnel, she ran back to my sister's house. He caught up with her as she was getting into her Jeep. They exchanged words and she took off in the Jeep. He chased her from his Charizard's back and he had it attack her with several Flamethrower attacks. They missed her, he didn't want to harm his Pikachu, but one of her tires blew out from the attack and she slammed into a tree." Another sip. "He took his Pikachu from the Jeep and left on his Charizard, leaving Jessie behind in the Jeep, which had caught on fire. A team of Greys got there in time to save her, but she had been injured."

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes and my voice was hoarse when I spoke. "How do you know this?"

"Because I am a Grey and I was there when she was taken to Cinnibar."

The words sank in. She was there..."How long have you known of this?" My tone was harsh. "You were there? You _knew_ I was so upset over her disappearing and you kept this information from me? How could you?"

Violetta sat back and pouted, "Oh Jamie, I didn't mean to get you so upset. But I thought that with Jessie gone that you would need a new partner and I thought..." She trailed off and it dawned on me.

"You wanted me to be your partner?"

She nodded, smiling, "And?"

"You're a _Grey_! I couldn't be your partner because I'm a White, we're from two different teams."

"I could make you a Grey. I have connections."

I shook my head, "No, I won't. As long as Jessie is alive, I will take no other partner. Never."

She lifted her eyebrows, "As long as she's alive, you said? I have connections there too, James."

I glared at her. "If you have one hair on her head harmed, I will make you sorry. Now, how can I get to Jessie?"

**I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind**

I'd taken a shower that night and packed my bags with the things I would need. I didn't have any Pokémon that knew Fly so I would have to travel the old fashioned way, by bicycle. Sleep came easy to me that night and I woke early the next morning feeling refreshed. I ducked out of Headquarters without telling anyone where I was going.

I got on the bike and made my way down the private road, past the main gates, and on the road to Viridian, the nearest city to the Headquarters. The easiest way would doubtlessly be to Pallet and taking a ferry to Cinnibar from there. It would also mean the slightest possibility of running into the Twerp, unless he was on the road again.

I arrived in Viridian an hour later and ducked into a Poké Mart to stock up on supplies for my trip on Route 2. On a whim, I bought an Ultra Ball and slipped it onto my Pokébelt, next to Wheezing and Victrebell's Pokéballs.

After a quick stop at the Poké Center, I was on my way to Pallet. I'd changed into jeans and a short sleeved shirt, it was warm as it was and the last thing I needed was to be easily identified as a member of Team Rocket. Not that I was ashamed of being a Rocket, I just needed as few distractions as possible.

Two hours later, I stopped for a rest and let out Wheezing and Victrebell. We were taking a rest on a stone wall, tall grass on the other side of it, tall grass all around us actually. The grass rustled just as I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich and I paused, "Huh?" I looked around and saw something small and yellow hop up from the grass, onto the wall, twenty feet or so from me.

"Pikachu!" It said in a high voice. It was small and I estimated it's level to be no higher than a four.

A Pikachu so close to me, it must've been attracted by the food. Should I feed it or capture it? The latter won out and I sent Victrebell out after it.

The battle was quick and fierce, but over just as soon as it began. It ended with Pikachu in the Ultra Ball. "Finally," I said, holding the Pokéball in my hand. The sunlight glinted off it and I wondered if Jessie would be proud of me. I reattatched the ball to my belt, recalled Wheezing and Victrebell, and made my way to Pallet.

I entered Pallet later that day, around 5 and I was just in time for the last ferry. I paid for my ticket and was on the dock waiting for it, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"No, Pikachu, we don't need ketchup."

I froze, it was the Twerp. I turned around slowly and saw him walking down the dock. I hurried onto the ferry, handing my ticket to the guard and found a space far away from the Twerp.

The ferry made it's way smoothly through the waters, but it would still take an hour and a half to get to Cinnibar. I shuddered when I saw a Tentacruel, the sun sparkling off its head.

I thought of Jessie, hoping she'd be okay. She wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but she had her good points. Fierce, determined, beautiful, priceless...

**I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem   
I'm feeling**

Was there something that I'd been doing wrong? Maybe something she wanted that I hadn't noticed. Something she wanted to do...

I didn't want to go home though. Just the thought of seeing Jessibelle made my stomach turn. For someone to look so identical to my Jessie and yet be so cruel.

**If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you**

No, I couldn't go home yet. I smiled at my resolve. I wouldn't go home unless Jessie was with me.

"I knew it was you!" The sudden voice, so close, snapped me out of my reviere.

"You!" I glared at the Twerp, standing next to me. "I heard all about what you did for Jessie, a whole lot of nothing! You just left her there to die!"

The Twerp scowled down at me, "I did not. I don't know what you're talking about, but I saved her with the help of Charizard."

I stood up suddenly, the Twerp as tall as I was, and I stared into his eyes. "I don't believe you. I was told by someone who was there that you attacked Jessie and left her to die in a burning vehicle."

The Twerp stared at me for a moment, Pikachu scampered onto his shoulder. "Did they also tell you that she couldn't move her legs?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that after her Jeep crashed, that we pulled her out because she couldn't walk. Plus she told me something that only you would know, she gave me a message to tell you."

I wanted to glare at him, to ignore him, but something in his tone, in his eyes broke down my resolve. It was sincerity, something so lacking in Violetta. I sat down. "What was it?"

**I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing **

I stepped off the ferry, waved once at the Twerp. 

"Goodbye...Ash."

I got on my bike and made my way in the direction Violetta told me. I patted the badge in my pocket, the key to Jessie.

_I'm on my way, Jessie. Just hold on._


	6. Interlude in the Key of J: I Dream

# Interlude in the Key of J - I Dream (I'm Dancing)

  
This is a fic inspired by a song called** I Dream (I'm Dancing)** by **Billie** on her _Honey to the B_ cd. It's a continuation of my Songs in the Key of M and Interlude in the Key of J series.   
This time the song is a mix of both Jesse's thoughts and what she's saying to people and also what people are saying to her. I own nothing but the lamp.

* * *

The days that passed following the accident felt like individual years. Pain, then no pain, pain again. Not in my legs, mind you, no feelings there. With all the Thundershocks, pit falling and blasting off we'd done in the past six years, it was a bitter irony that all it took to bring me down was one accident.

Two Nurse Joys hovered over me, buzzing with activity, their Chansey's in the background. They were doing something to my legs, some sort of electric stimulation and I would've chuckled at that irony, but I didn't feel like it. Why bother?**

> Can you feel it,

**

I ignored their actions and thought back to when I'd first been brought here, to this secret Rocket healing location on Cinnibar. I knew it was Cinnibar, knew it instinctively. I rebelled, the pain made me a bit more irritable than usual, but it backfired on me. I think that Joy #2 might still be genuinly concerned about my welfare, but not Joy #1; I was on thin ice with her.

**

> Tell me can you feel it?

**

Their voices were echoey, but I could hear them and I struggled to find the strength to shake my head no, no I can't feel your prodding. I can't feel anything. Except the overwhelming feeling that I just have to find James and Meowth.

**  


> Can you feel it,

**

They tried water therapy, taking me to a swimming pool and trying to stimulate some sort of feeling. When I asked if James could visit, they didn't answer.

**

> Tell me can you feel it? 

**

When I asked a week later, they told me that James and Meowth had been separated and reassigned to new partners. They said James had requested the news not be told to me. After that, I guess I sort of fell apart. I didn't care what happened to me.

I stopped eating. How could I eat knowing the one person I loved most in the world, didn't love me? I remembered what I'd last said to him, what he'd last said to me. It all felt like a dream, rapidly fading. What the Joy's told me, what the Grey Rocket had told me, was real to me now.

**

> I believe it's real. 

**Arbok, my baby. I don't know where she is now. Her Pokéball, along with Likitung's, had been taken from me upon arrival. Probably given to another Rocket, one more worthy than I.

James, my one and only, I can't believe you have a new partner. I won't.

The Joy that loomed over me, number two I think, injected a drug into my IV line and left. I turned my head to the left and stared at the empty bedside chair. I closed my eyes, letting the drug take effect.

"Jessie...Jessica.." The melodic sound a whisper in my ear. 

I opened my eyes and saw James sitting in the chair. I smiled and whispered, "I knew you'd come."

He placed a red rose on my chest. I reached for it, feeling its weight and smelling its sweet perfume.

**

> "It's time to tell you of a secret I keep   
How I get with you when the world's asleep."  


**

James stared at me, his emerald eyes full of encouragment.

**

> "I can't wait for the long day to end   
Then I can be back in your arms again." 

**

I told him of the awful things the Grey Rocket told me. That James hated me, that I couldn't pull off a simple heist without screwing up.**

>   
"When I close my eyes..." 

**

And I did, hating to loose sight of him even for a heartbeat.**

>   
"You are by my side   
and I can picture us together.   
Every night I pray there will be a way   
and we can make it last forever." 

**

I felt the air stir around me and my skin tingled, as if hundreds of Butterfrees were brushing me with their wings. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself dressed in a flowing white gown, made of a gossamer soft fabric that sparkled as if diamonds were a part of the fabric. James held me in his arms and I saw he was dressed in a black tux. We were not in any room or any place for that matter. The clouds made up the floor, the star studded sky our ceiling and the full moon our spotlight.

"Jess..." He held me tight, one hand against the small of my back, and we danced to an unheard symphony.**

>   
I dream I'm dancing with you   
And I can really move... 

**I tilted my head up to look at him and he smiled at me. "Oh Jessie, things will be better soon." he murmered and I closed my eyes again and let him kiss me.

**

> I dream you're kissing me   
And I can really feel it   
I dream I'm dancing with you   
And I can really move   
I dream you're kissing me   
And I can really feel it... 

**Suddenly, the magic feeling left and the stiff bed was against my back and not James' hand.

**

> Swear I can really feel it 

**I felt James' presence fade from in front of me.

**

> Swear I can really feel it 

**I opened my eyes to find James and the rose gone.

@>>--<<--<<

"How is she doing?" the voice was unconcerned. The Grey Rocket was back.

"So far her body is healing perfectly, but her mental state is healing far more slowly than expected." Joy #1. "I've been requested that your visits with the patient end as of today."

"What? Requested by who?"

My body tingled, someone was looking out for me?

"By Giovanni himself. He feels that if you haven't gotten any information out of her by now that he will interrogate her later when she has recovered."

A pause. "Fine, I can...appreciate what our Boss has to say, even if I think it's wrong."

I heard the Joy gasp, "With an attitude like that, I think it's time you left."

I heard footsteps and the sound of the door closing and I sighed. James had been right. I giggled and fell asleep.

I dreamed again, this time without any drugs. We were in a meadow this time, having a picnic. Meowth was amusing himself with a red ball of yarn and James and I were sitting on a red checked picnic blanket.

"Jessie, you have to get better soon, so we can be together." 

I looked up at him and said,

**

> "I don't mind living in a fantasy world   
I know how it feels to be your girl."

**For the first time, I saw him frown, small furrows between his eyebrows. Had I said something wrong? I cleared my throat and tried again, 

**

> "And hear you say the sweetest things soft and low,   
I never want to wake up and let you go, no." 

**He sat closer to me, holding my hands. "I'd never leave you, Jesse, always remember that."

Suddenly a wave of white light swept over the meadow, a blinding glare that took away James and Meowth and the picnic. The light subsided and I found myself staring into the blue eyes of Joy #2, who was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Phew, we almost lost you." She looked down at something by her feet, "Good job, Raichu."

"Rai," I heard something say, then I saw a small dark shape dart out of my room. 

"How can I get through to you, Jessica? Why won't you let us help you?" She leaned against the wall next to my bed. "Your legs have all but regained total movement, but you won't realize that. You have to."

"That's not entirely true." It was Joy #1. "Those drugs you've been administering to her every night in her IV have not been the pain blocking drugs I told you they were."

"What do you mean by that?" Joy #2.

"I mean that they have been..."

"That's what's been keeping her from fully recovering?" A pause. "How _could_ you? A nurse...You have to stop it, she must get better."

"Have you given her the dose for tonight?"

"Yes." A whisper.

"Then there's nothing we can do for her now."

@>>--<<--<<

_James..._

**

> When I close my eyes

**

I am flying through a darkness. There are no stars, no moon, no clouds. There is simply nothing. I am breathing, but I'm not. But it doesn't matter. 

**

> You are by my side   
And I can picture us together

**

James is here, by my side. I smile at him and he at me. Meowth is flying next to James, a red ball of yarn in his paws. James' eyes glitter, but the only thing that has true color is the red, red rose he holds to me.**

> Every night I pray there will be a way   
And we can make it last forever 

**

I touch the rose, grasp it in my hands, and suddenly we are back in our ballroom.**

> I dream I'm dancing with you 

**And we were dancing...**

> And I can really move 

**And moving...**

> I dream you're kissing me 

**And kissing, a kiss so sweet and deep...We keep dancing a silent waltz to an endless song.**

> And I can really feel it   
I dream I'm dancing with you   
Until we lose control   
I dream you're loving me   
With all your heart and soul 

**I stare up at him, into his eyes so deep with emotion, and I speak to him, saying the words so I know they are true and not things I am imagining in my mind.

**

> "Someday soon I'm gonna make this dream come true.   
I can't deny that I'm so into you.   
I want you so that I forget to breathe air.   
The feeling grows so strong...

**

"I want to be with you James," I am almost crying. I never cry.

**

> I believe 

**

Suddenly, lightning strikes nearby and nearly hits us. It sizzles so close that my skin tingles. The deafening crack of thunder that accompanied it leaves my ears buzzing as if hundreds of Beedrills were whispering in my ears.

"They want you back, Jessie. You'll have to leave me again." James looks sad, that stray tendril of hair falls across his eyes.

"No..I'll find you James." I grasp his hands as another bolt falls nearby and for a moment, James flickers, like a bad television image. For a moment, I can't feel his hands within mine.

"Jessie...it's time..." He brushes the rose against my cheek and smiles as a blindingly white glare washes him from my sight and once again, I hear the Joys talking to me.

**

> Can you feel it, tell me can you feel it?   
Can you feel it, tell me can you feel it? 

**  


"Maybe we should have Raichu power up again?" Joy #1 sounded frustrated.

**

> "It's real..." 

**

"What?" Joy #1.

"She said something! We have to let Giovanni know!" This from Joy #2. I didn't open my eyes when I heard them leave, the fall of smaller, Raichu feet following them.

Then I did something I hadn't done in the "real" world for a long time.

I smiled. **

> I believe it's real...  


**

* * *

Authors Note: I did take out some of the lyrics towards the end, to keep the fic from trailing out. Don't worry, the lyrics just repeated over and over again, you weren't missing out on much.

Okay, next on my agenda.

First: I have to promote this song. No the singer Billie didn't ask me. It's really a great song and you simply **must** get your hands on a copy of it. Go to Napster or MP3 World or buy it at a store. If you have a Best Buy nearby, get it there 'cause $13.99 beats the $18.99 that NRM, Camelot, or Waves wants.

Second thing is this: For all those who like this series, who really like it, there be one, possibly two more from Jessie and James and then a couple from Misty and Ash, but not in that particular order.

BTW, did anyone really like what I did with **It Wasn't Me** by Shaggy?


	7. Songs in the Key of M: Stronger

Songs in the Key of M: Stronger

## 

Songs in the Key of M: Stronger

  


Authors Note:

This song is by Britney Spears and I used this song because I wanted to tie up the loose end of Misy's past. Namely one Rok Summers.

The lyrics will be **bolded**.

**The lyrics are what the main character is saying to someone else.**

* * *

I siged as I stared out the living room window. It felt like Ash had been gone for months instead of days. I looked at Togepi, sleeping peacefully on my lap and smiled. I'd had Togepi for so long and yet it hadn't evolved. It had learned Headbutt and I was pretty sure it knew Metronome. I rarely used Togepi in battle. Instead, I leveled it up in battles against both mine and Ashs' Pokémon.

"Misty!" A woman's voice called from the kitchen. "Could you come here, please?"

I got up, laying Togepi on the couch, a blanket tucked around it to prevent it from rolling off the couch. "Coming," I called out. Togepi stirred, but did not waken. I sighed as I walked to the kitchen. Togepi hadn't been sleeping well lately and I was worried there was something wrong with it.

"Yes, Deliah?" Ash's mom had asked me a long time ago to call her by her first name.

"Ash called early this morning while you were sleeping, around 7 or so," she said, wiping her hands on a towel. "I wanted to know if you could go down to the ferry to wait for him. It should be coming in in a half-hour or so and I know he has a bunch of packages."

"Sure thing. I'll leave now." I couldn't keep the edge of excitement out of my voice. I'd missed him so much!

I saw Deliah smile as I turned and left the room. I grinned to myself as I picked up Togepi and walked to the foyer to put my shoes on. I took only Starmie's Pokéball, placing it on my belt. Even though Pallet was a totally safe city, I never left home without at least one Pokémon, and no better Pokémon to take than a Water Type.

Togepi was still asleep when I closed the door and walked out into the late morning sunshine. As I walked to the docks, I thought back to what the woman in Goldenrod had told me over the phone.

_If your Pokémon trust you fully and if you keep it happy, it will evolve on it's own accord._

I was going to go to Goldenrod City later this week to take Togepi to the Pokémon Salon. The brothers that ran the Salon had made so much money that they rented a whole floor in the PokéMart in Goldenrod.

_Miiiisty..._

I shivered despite the warm breeze. Where had that thought come from?

_Miistyyyy..._

I knew that memory: Rok Summers--Pokémon wipe-out.

After what happened between Rok and I, he had been disqualified from the Pokémon League and sent to a rehabillitation center on Cianwood Island in Johto. They stripped him of his Pokémon and he wouldn't be able to re-enter the League until he proved himself worthy.

I hadn't heard from him since the day he was sentanced in juvinile court. I had to be there to testify that he tried to...

I blinked and tried to forget the memory. His glare. The accusation in his eyes. The way he mouthed the words, "_I'll get you._"

But I was safe now. I had told Ash what happened to me and we were going steady, despite a few quarrels along the way. I lived in a small apartment complex that was adjacent to the Pallet Town PokéCenter. It was a modest two-bedroom apartment that was nothing compared to the Gym Leaders quarters I could have if I returned to the Cerulean Gym, but I was happy here and my sisters said they would take care of the Gym until I returned.

Brock had returned to Pewter City, both as a Gym Leader and as a Pokémon Breeder. He and Suzy were about to set a date; of that I was _sure_ of!

Brock and Suzy's happiness was all I was thinking of as I made my way up a small hill, I could smell the salty air of the sea beyond. The hill wasn't steep or high and it was flat topped, a Pokémart on one side and woods on the other.

I was about to go down the small rise when a voice stopped me cold in my tracks.

"Nice to see you again, Misty."

I turned and for a moment, everything was in slow motion. My hair was once again long and to my waist and it spun with me. Togepi vanished from my arms as I stared at Rok.

"No," I whispered, hugging Togepi to my chest, its smooth egg shell bringing me back to the present. "No, you will not torment me any longer."

"I beg to differ." His eyes were bloodshot and he was very thin. His face had a small growth of dark stubble and his hair was unkempt and straggly. His clothes were the baggy white of the Cianwood Island Rehabilitation Center. "I think we have a score to settle." He took out a Pokéball and it maximized in his dirty hands.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes. "A two on two Pokémon battle. If you win, I will leave you alone...forever. If I win, I get to keep your Pokémon _and_ you have to tell the League you lied and I was sent to rehab as an innocent victim of your disgusting lies."

_But I didn't lie._

I frowned. How dare he make me do this?

> **"Hush, just stop.  
There's nothing you can do or say.  
I've had enough,  
I'm not your property as of today."  
**

"Oh no," Rok rolled his eyes, "There she goes again. What's with the song and rhymes, Misty? I know you can't make it without your boyfriend."

"What was that!"

"C'mon, Misty, everyone knows you live in the shadow of the Great Ash Ketchum! You couldn't win the title of League Master if you tried!"

I snarled at him, 

> **"You, might, think that I won't make it on my own.  
But now I'm...  
Stronger, than yesterday.  
Now it's nothing but my way.  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more."  
**

"You see! I have Ash in my life now. I love him and he loves me. You don't threaten me anymore, Rok. You can't scare me!"

"Enough of this. You couldn't match up to Britney anyway." He tossed the Pokéball. "Let's battle!"

I put Togepi down under a tree a safe distance behind me and tossed Starmie's Pokéball. "Go, Starmie!"

"Go, Thermal!"

_But I thought the League stripped him of his Pokémon!_

"You look baffled, Misty!" He laughed as the Charizard reformed and snorted a blast of flame, "I made a pitstop at my folks' place before hitting Pallet. Thermal and I are old friends, aren't we!" 

Thermal glared at Rok.

Rok blanched slightly, but grabbed something from his pocket and took it out. It was slender and fine-tipped. Rok snapped off the tip and a flare sprung to life.

"A tourch! Where'd you steal that from?" I snapped at him. Starmie stood in front of me and posed threateningly.

"Oh, I took them from my parents' house. They won't miss them," He smirked, "Like they didn't miss me."

"Too bad for you," I said, ordering Starmie to attack with a Water Gun. I knew I would be on the up with an advantage type over the Charizard, but if it was at a higher level than Starmie, it would be a long fight.

Thermal flew up into the air at Rok's command and the Water attack slammed into a tree, knocking off a thick branch. Starmie spun around at my command, but it was too slow to avoid a Tackle by Thermal.

I cried out as Starmie tumbled appendage over appendage, dust rising. 

Many onlookers had gathered at a safe distance, though a few walked around us with out a second look. Not a one noticed the back of Rok's shirt, emblazoned with the Cianwood Island Rehabilitation Center logo.

> **"I'm stronger,  
That I ever thought that I could be.  
I used to go with the flow.  
Didn't really care 'bout me.  
You, might. think that I can't take it, but you're wrong.  
'Cause now I'm..."  
**

I broke off as Starmie was Tackled into me and we both flew backwards, crashing into a tree. Under the tree next to us, Togepi woke up and looked around, confused.

People around us gasped and cried out.

"He can't do that!"

"That's against League rules!"

"He just ordered that Charizard to attack that girl!"

And yet none of them made a move to help.

"You through yet, Misty? Your little starfish is!"

I looked down at Starmie, it's jewel cracked and blinking. A small pinging noise was its only distress call. 

I recalled Starmie, its weight off my legs and I stood up slowly. My left ankle threatened to give out and when I looked down, I could see blood trickling down both my legs from shallow cuts made by Starmie's rough skin.

> **"I'm Stronger than yesterday.  
Now it's nothing but my way.  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more.  
I'm Stronger."**

I felt Togepi batting my leg and I looked down.

"Brii!" It said, staring up at me with determination in its eyes.

"You want to battle...for me?" 

"Toge!"

I smiled at Togepi, tears of pride stinging my eyes. "Allright..."

"Misty!" 

Both Rok and I spun at the voice, saw the tall form struggling through the small crowd.

_Ash..._

"Misty!" He cried out again, finally making his way through the crowd. His old League hat was on backwards and he had his hands full with several packages. Pikachu was at his side, a small box in his paws.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

I heard the crowd murmer at Ash's arrival and I felt ten times better just knowing he was here for me.

"We were just having a little competitive battle, Ash," The last word was practically spat from Rok's mouth.

"You're Rok Summers, aren't you?"

"Hmm, you're smarter than people give you credit for." Rok smirked. "Yes I am Rok and if you're done with your revelations, Misty and I have a battle to finish. Unless you have no other Pokémon to battle with, Mistay."

Thermal flapped his wings, the strong gust driving up a large dust cloud.

"Misty, take one of my Pokémon...At least take Pikachu!"

"Pi, Pikachupi!" Pikachu agreed, pumping his small fists in the air.

I grinned at their macho-ry and shook my head, "No thanks, guys. Togepi is going to battle for me."

Togepi waddled out and faced the huge orange lizard.

"Brii!" It trilled out.

Both Ash and Pikachu, along with most of the crowd, almost fainted in exasperation.

Rok just grinned, "You're making this way too easy for me, Mist."

I glared at him, "No I'm not and you have no right to call me that!" From the corner of my eye, I saw Ash and Pikachu walk back into the crowd and I had no time to call out to him.

"Gee, Misty, looks like your boyfriend isn't gonna stick up for you." He lit another tourch. "What's love got to do with you?"

_Ash...no...you can't leave me..._

Suddenly I was filled with an iron resolve to defeat Rok. Call it determination or whatever. Just say that it was the smug expression in Rok's eyes. All I knew was that I wanted to kick his ass.

> **"Come on, now!"**

I shouted out the first command to Togepi.

Metronome.

Togepi trilled and narrowed its eyes in concentration. From the corner of my eye, I saw the faintest apparition of a gloved hand, glitter trailing from it, as it waved in the air beside Togepi.

Suddenly, jets of water struck Thermal and the big lizard roared in surprise and flew high into the air.

> **"Oh, yeah!"**

I couldn't resist a moment of smugness, until it was blasted away by a Gust attack from Thermal and it blew my little Pokémon into my arms.

Togepi trilled and shook itself out of my arms and faced its opponent.

Face to face.

Small white-shelled Pokémon standing not five feet from the huge Fire Pokémon.

Rok's expression was of total glee.

"Oh Togepi," I whispered as Togepi powered up for another attack.

The crowd all around us seemed to be collectively holding their breath as I ordered another Metronome.

Again the glove and this time a wide beam of white struck the Charizard.

Ice Beam.

> **"Here I go, on my own.  
I don't need nobody, better off..."**

"Allright!! Enough, just stop maiming my favorite song!" Rok was practically clutching his ears and writing in pain.

"What-ever." I snarled at him. The Ice Beam wasn't powerfull enough to do any damage to Thermal at all and it actually shook paw to paw with Togepi, congratulating it.

Togepi trilled and waddled back over to me, jumping up and down, trilling all the while in its excitement.

"Halt right there!" A female voice.

The crowd parted around the voice and three figures broke through the crowd, three more following.

"You people can leave now, there's nothing more to see!" Officer Jenny demanded, her Growlithe reinforcing her order.

Rok ran to Officer Jenny, his hands up in defeat. "Please take me away! Lock me up! I confess, I set up the whole thing! Just don't let me hear her singing anymore!"

Two of Officer Jenny's officers arrested Rok after he recalled Thermal.

As I watched them take away Rok, I leaned into Ash, feeling the heat of him beside me.

"You didn't think I was just abandoning you, didja?" He smiled kindly down at me.

"Nah," I said, slapping him lightly, "I knew what you were doing."

"Pikachupi!! Pipipi!!"

I looked down at Pikachu's sudden chatter and saw...

"Oh my!" I exclaimed, "Togepi!"

Togepi was bathed in a bright white glow and suddenly, my little Egg Pokémon wasn't an Egg Pokémon anymore.

"Toge..tic!" Togepi...er, Togetic trilled cutely, fluttering its little white wings.

"Oh, Toge!" I laughed, picking up my cutie.

This time, Togetic flew up--a little shakily--and landed on my shoulders, a la Pikachu.

"Now we really are a team!" I grinned at Ash.

"Let's go home and celebrate!"

"I agree," I said, walking away.

"Hey! What about all these packages?" Ash's cry of dismay rang out.

"Pi!"

"You guys are big, strong men. Figure it out!" I said, running off, my Togetic laughing on my shoulder.

* * *

Finally a litle peace for Misty. Just don't bring up Karaoke night to her, okay?


	8. Overture: With Arms Wide Open

## Overture: With Arms Wide Open

  
Okay peeps, this is the last song fic I shall write for a long time. It's a grand finale of the whole Songs in the Key of M and Interlude in the Key of J thing I wrote. If no one could figure it out, the two were connected. If you did figure it out, then thank you for being so intelligent. 

I am using the last name of LeBlanc for James because it's all I've heard of in other fics. Plus I like the nice French sound to it. It sounds old money...kind of.

The song is _Arms Wide Open_ by **Creed**. Lyrics will be bolded for your convenience. The lyrics are mostly what a character is thinking, though they can be spoken. We'll figure it out when we get to it!

* * *

James stared at the paper in his hand. A written request from their Boss, Giovanni. 

He wanted to meet with James.

After rescuing Jessie from the treatment center, they'd had precious few days together before the note. He would be leaving her with the Twerps in Pallet. Jessie had protested, weakly, but gave up when James showed her the note.

> **Well I just heard the news today.  
It seems my life is going to change.**

James, in 'civilian clothes', made his way to Viridian and was met by a Grey Rocket in a Suburban. As the Rocket drove the two to HQ, James thought of many things. Was it the fact that the Pikachu still hadn't been caught? Or maybe the Boss wanted James to pay for Jessie's medical bills. He cringed at that thought.

The Suburban pulled to a halt in the courtyard and James got out. He stared at the imposing white stuccato walls and walked in. He knew the way to the Boss's quarters and soon found himself staring at the huge double doors.

> **  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray**

He knocked once and the doors opened.

"Come in, James." A deep voice intoned.

He walked into the room, it was darkened and imposing feeling. The desk was lit via a lamp on its marble-topped surface and James could see the unemotional features of his Boss.

"Sir, you sent for me?" 

"Yes, James," The man said. "Please, come closer."

James did, seeing the huge Persian laying out on the floor to Giovanni's right.

"It's about Jessica," Giovanni said. "It seems that neither she nor you are needed anymore. How shall we finish this?"

James felt his heart begin to race. There was only one way out of Team Rocket, a messy way out.  
"If you harm her in any way..." he began in his most threatening tone.

Giovanni began laughing. "Oh, James, I will miss your delightful, if not naive, humor! I wouldn't harm Jessica."

"Why not?"

"Because she is my daughter."

"What!"

"It is true, though she would never believe it. I always thought she was a little soft and I hoped this would give her some backbone. Someday she will be the leader of Team Rocket." Giovanni settled back into his overstuffed chair. "When I heard she wanted to be a Pokémon Nurse...gah, that almost took the cake."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" James asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I know your past..your history. I know of your family troubles." Giovanni paused, patting his Persian's head. "Question. Would _you_ be a good father, James LeBlanc?"

¤§¤

Twenty minutes later, James walked out of the Boss...his former Boss's office. He had been stripped of his uniform and any immediate connections to Team Rocket. 

He was free.

It took several hours, but James finally made it to Pallet Town. Stars were twinkling overhead and the moon was out. Crickets sang their summertime song and a warm breeze blew occasionally, rustling the tree's leaves.

He knocked on the door and the Twerp...Ash answered the door, his brown eyes sleepy. "Huh..James?"

Pikachu appeared then and zapped Ash awake.

"Thanks, Pikachu." He turned to James. "Uh, Jessie's sleeping now. You get the couch."

James walked in, the door closing behind him and he followed the Twerp. So much had happened and he wanted more than anything to see Jessie. But he could wait until morning.

¤§¤

Morning came and found Ash, Misty, Brock, plus Jessie and James, all at the breakfast table. Deliah's Mr. Mime was serving breakfast and James could barely keep his eyes off of Jessie. He was so happy to see her, even just _sitting_ and eating. She was safe and she was alive.

¤§¤

With breakfast finished twenty minutes later, James took Jessie's hand and they walked out to Pallet Town's center and walked onto the dock.

"James, what is it?" Jessie asked, looking at him quizzically. "I've never seen you looking this upset before."

"Oh Jessie, I'm not upset. In fact, I have never been happier in my whole life!" James cried out, tears begining to fall. "The Boss, Giovanni....we're free of him, Jessie!"

> **  
Then tears of joy stream down my face**

The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. It picked out the highlights in her hair and James could see the shock on her face.

"Free? No strings attatched?"

> **  
With arms wide open.   
Under the sunlight.   
Welcome to this place.   
I'll show you everything.   
With arms wide open.**

"Well, maybe one."  


¤§¤

> **Well I don't know, if I'm ready.**

"You ready, Jamie?" Ash called out, straightening his tie.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" James said, straightening his own tie. "Don't call me that!"

> **  
To be the man, I have to be.**

"Do you, James LeBlanc, take this woman.." The minister intoned monotonously.

¤§¤

> **I'll take a breath, take her by my side.**

"It's a boy!" The doctor cried out.

Wailing cries filled the air as James laughed in delight.

"No wait! There's a girl too!"

> **  
We stand in awe, we've created life.**

¤§¤

_Six years later..._

"Catch me, Daddy!"

> **  
With arms wide open**

James looked up to see his little girl swan diving off of his Pidgeot. He stretched out his arms and caught her safely in their wide open grasp.

_As daring as her mother!_ He thought, sending a glare at his Pokémon. 

The Pidgeot shrugged its wings and preened itself.

James looked to the hilltop where Jessie was laying out. Next to her was their son, busily training his Chikorita.

> **  
Under the sunlight.   
Welcome to this place.   
I'll show you everything.   
With arms wide open.**

"Daddy, Uncle Ash and Uncle Brock said they'd help me train Lava but I can't find them!"

> **  
Now everything has changed.**

Ash had become the Pokémon Master he'd wanted to be; Brock had become the Pokémon Breeder he'd wanted to be. 

"I'm sure they'll show up, honey." James said, looking at the cloudless sky. "You know how busy Ash is."

"Daddy, will _you_ train with me?"

"Of course, sweetie!"

> **  
I'll show you love.   
I'll show you everything.   
With arms wide open.**

As James trained with his daughter, he thought back to six years ago and suddenly he could see it all as if it were happening all over again.

"Sir?"

"James, in all my life, I've had everything I have ever wanted. Power, wealth, an endless supply of eager women. But there was one thing lacking." Giovanni had stood up then, stared out the windows to the courtyard far below.

James waited for him to speak, not daring to prod his Boss for more information.

"Love."

The simple word echoed in the still office for a minute and then Giovanni had turned to James. 

"When I found out I had a daughter, I made her mother promise that our little girl would never know the real truth about her father."

James had only nodded.

"I promised myself that I would guide her as much as I could in her life without letting her know the truth." Giovanni had paused again. "I had also promised myself that I would not interfere with her life, save for one thing. When she married, I would make sure she had the best in a potential mate. 

> **"If I had just one wish.   
Only one demand.   
I hope he's not like me.   
I hope he understands.   
That he can take this life.   
And hold it by the hand.   
And he can greet the world.   
With arms wide open..."**

_"I will, Sir..I will..._

¤§¤

Aiight, folks. Thaaaassssssit! End. No more. It's a wrap. Stick a fork in me, I'm done.

I hope this was the right ending. It was good for me;)

Okay! J/P! In a more serious tone, this is the last songfic I'll be writing in a while...possibly a long while. Not the last fic I'll ever write, I know I'm sending some people for cover.

_Just when you thought it was safe to surf on ff.net.....Pikajenn's back..._ I'm going to the BACKSTREET BOYS concert on Thursday!!!!!! Awwyeah!!!!! Okay, I'll shut up now.  



End file.
